The Little Things That Matter
by Ikarus Onesun
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles that focus on the Rei Ayanami/Shinji Ikari relationship. Continuing from and directly inspired by Hamstadini's "Little Things."
1. The Visitor

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

**_The Little Things That Matter  
_**by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**1\. The Visitor**

From her bed, Rei looked up from her reading at a curiously unfamiliar sound:

_PIN-POM!_

Concerned, she set her book down and glanced around her apartment. Seconds later, she heard it again:

_PIN-POM!_

_The doorbell? _she thought, puzzled.

_But… it is broken…_

Warily, she approached her apartment door and abruptly opened it to find Shinji Ikari outside, holding a toolbox.

"Ayanami – you're home," the startled Third Child exclaimed. "Last time I was… here, your doorbell was broken, so… I _fixed_ it for you."

Rei regarded Shinji pensively.

"Since you rang the doorbell," she murmured, "…would you like to come in?"

o o o

Author's notes:

_**drab·ble**__ /drab(ə)l/  
noun  
noun: __**drabble**__; plural noun: __**drabbles**_

a short work of fiction of precisely one hundred words in length. - _Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia_

Drabbles are really fun to write, and they don't take long (although getting my story ideas down to 100 words can sometimes be a challenge). I find myself coming up with little scenarios for this couple all the time, so I'm hoping to add a bunch more of these little "slice of life" studies for my two favourite Evangelion characters.

The inspiration for this series comes from an old friend and writing colleague, Hamstadini, who is the author of (among other excellent works) a collection of Rei/Shinji drabbles called "Little Things." If you enjoyed my spin on the concept, all credit is due to him. I would encourage everyone to look him up here on FFN and read "Little Things" and his other wonderful stories as well, if you haven't already. And please, send him some reviews - maybe we can encourage him to come back!

Cheers,  
IO


	2. The Right Measure

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

_**The Little Things That**** Matter**_  
by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**2\. The Right Measure**

"How much is a 'pinch?'" Rei asked, puzzled, as she peered curiously at a set of measuring spoons.

Shinji chuckled. "It's not really a measurement, it's something you just… _feel._ Go ahead – try it."

Rei pinched a few grains of salt between her fingers, and sprinkled it hesitantly into the soup.

Shinji stirred the mixture briefly, then spooned out a small portion and brought it to Rei's lips. Tentatively, she tasted the hot broth.

"What do you think?" Shinji queried.

She thought a moment, then pinched a considerably _larger _amount of salt and dropped it in.

"It felt like… _more."_

o o o


	3. Expressions of Gratitude

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

**_The Little Things That Matter  
_**by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**3\. Expressions of Gratitude**

"Ikari… this is for you."

Shinji's eyes widened in surprise as he regarded the carefully-wrapped bento box that Rei had presented to him.

"Oh… thanks, Ayanami, that's… very nice of you."

"I merely wished to return the favor," Rei replied quietly.

Later, as he was finishing his meal, Kensuke Aida sidled up to him, grinning.

"So Rei made you lunch? How was it?"

"Terrible," Shinji admitted, as he chewed on a _very_ rubbery dumpling.

"Then… why did you eat it all?" Kensuke asked.

Shinji looked over to where Rei sat expectantly, and smiled. The ruby-eyed girl smiled back.

_"__That's_ why."

o o o


	4. When Life Gives You Lemons

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

**_The Little Things That Matter  
_**by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**4\. When Life Gives You Lemons**

It was an insufferably hot day in Tokyo-3 as Shinji made his way to NERV Headquarters.

_I'm dying,_ he thought to himself, as sweat slicked down his face and soaked his shirt.

_I'm not going to make it!_

He brightened as he noticed a stand up ahead selling fresh lemonade. He walked up to the stand and said to the vendor, "One, please."

As he waited, he spied Rei approaching from across the street. The normally stoic girl was clearly uncomfortable, fanning her flushed face with a notebook as she walked.

Shinji turned back to the vendor. "Make it two."

o o o


	5. The Rendezvous

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

**_The Little Things That Matter  
_**by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**5\. The Rendezvous**

"What's up with _you two?"_ Asuka flared, interrupting Shinji and Rei's quiet conversation.

Shinji nervously glanced away from the smirking redhead, but Rei looked up from her desk, locking eyes with the Second Child.

"Let me guess, Wondergirl – you and the _idiot_ are planning to meet up later for a little make-out session_, nicht?"_ Asuka mocked, snorting.

"Is it not customary to eat dinner beforehand?" Rei replied cryptically.

Rising to leave, she turned to Shinji.

"Ikari… I will meet you at the ramen stand at 6 PM."

"Garlic, right?" Shinji replied.

"Yes, thank you. Goodbye"

For once, Asuka was silent.

o o o


	6. Duet

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

**_The Little Things That Matter  
_**by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**6\. Duet**

Shinji would often bring his cello to the shores of Lake Ashinoko, and play for hours alone in the sunshine.

Today though, he was stunned when Rei showed up unexpectedly, carrying a small black case.

"May I join you?" she asked softly.

Speechless, he watched as she took out a beautiful viola.

"I… I never knew you played," Shinji stammered.

Rei sat down beside him, and shrugged.

"You never asked."

As she seated the viola under her chin, Shinji realized she was right.

"What shall we play?" Rei asked.

He smiled shyly.

"Let's just make something up as we go."

o o o


	7. Nothing But Net

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

**_The Little Things That Matter  
_**by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**7\. Nothing But Net**

"Hey Shinji – we need one more! Want to play?"

Shinji looked over at Toji from where he and Rei sat studying beside the basketball court.

"Sorry, Toji… we need to study, we were absent all last week!"

"Pa-_thetic_," Toji scoffed. "Ayanami, want to show him how it's done?"

"No, thank you," Rei replied quietly.

"You guys are _so _lame," the tall jock groused. He tossed the basketball at Shinji in disgust.

In one fluid motion, Rei intercepted the basketball and launched it at the net. It dropped neatly through the hoop with a quiet _swoosh._

Toji didn't bother them again.

o o o


	8. The After Party

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

**_The Little Things That Matter  
_**by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**8\. The After Party**

Rei awoke to a knock at her door. Yawning, she rubbed her crimson eyes as she moved to answer it.

Outside, Shinji waited with a shy smile – and an armload of food containers.

"Ayanami… you missed Misato's party," he chided her gently.

"Yes… Pilot Soryu invited me," she murmured, "but… I don't like that sort of thing very much."

"Well… since you didn't come – I thought I'd bring the party to _you!_ Are you hungry? There's _lots_ of food!"

Rei stared at the boy for long moments.

"Is there anything… without meat?" she finally ventured.

Shinji grinned, and stepped inside.

o o o


	9. Lost In Translation

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

**_The Little Things That Matter  
_**by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**9\. Lost In Translation**

"Ayanami… that book you're reading, it's… in German?" Shinji inquired, puzzled.

"Yes," Rei replied absently, lost in her genetic engineering textbook.

"You… understand German?"

"Yes."

Shinji thought a moment.

"So… when Asuka says things to you in German… you can _understand_ what she's saying?"

"I can," she affirmed, "her metaphors can be quite… colorful."

Shinji paused, frowning. "Then you know what she's saying about _me_, too?"

"Mmm," she replied, still engrossed in her reading.

Suddenly, Shinji grinned.

"Ayanami… can you teach me how to say something in German?"

Rei looked up from her book.

"I know an appropriately colorful metaphor."

o o o


	10. A Love Unspoken

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

**_The Little Things That Matter  
_**by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**10\. A Love Unspoken**

Rei and Shinji stared silently as Misato and Kaji passed by them in the hallway, bickering loudly as they walked.

"They're a strange couple," Shinji remarked. "All they ever do is argue."

"Yes," the ruby-eyed girl replied, "but that is because they care very deeply for each other."

"You _think_ so?" Shinji exclaimed, confused. "You think people need to _argue _to show each other they care?"

Rei paused, regarding Shinji thoughtfully.

"No," she finally offered, "sometimes, they do not need to say anything. They just… know."

With that, she walked away without another word.

Speechless, Shinji followed close behind her.

o o o


	11. SDAT

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

**_The Little Things That Matter  
_**by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**11\. SDAT**

As Rei departed the locker room, she noticed the black cassette player resting on the bench in front of Shinji's stall.

_He has forgotten his SDAT, _she thought.

_It is important to him. I can return it to him at school tomorrow…_

She picked up the player and regarded it with interest.

After a moment, she sat down, placed the buds in her ears, and touched PLAY.

Minutes later, Shinji returned, seeking his SDAT. He paused at the door for long moments to watch Rei, her eyes closed, swaying to the music.

Smiling, he slipped silently out of the room.

o o o


	12. Feel

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

**_The Little Things That Matter  
_**by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**12\. Feel**

The trip from Mt. Futago to NERV's infirmary seemed to take forever.

Despite his own injuries, Shinji had insisted on riding with Rei in her medical VTOL, strapped into a jump seat beside her gurney. Exhausted, he had eventually succumbed to the fatigue from the battle, and dozed off.

From her bed, Rei regarded the slumbering boy, curiosity flickering across her delicate features.

_The first time we touched, I didn't feel anything, _she thought.

_The second felt… queasy… I think._

_But the third time… _

_I felt warm inside._

Hesitantly, she slipped her hand in his once more… and fell asleep.

o o o


	13. Bicycle

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

**_The Little Things That Matter  
_**by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**13\. Bicycle**

"You can't ride a bike?" Shinji said, incredulous, as several cyclists passed them on the path.

Beside him, Rei offered a slight shrug.

"I was never required to learn how," she murmured. "It seems… agreeable, but I fear I would only injure myself trying."

Later that afternoon, her reading was interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Ikari?" she queried, confused.

Shinji grinned. "Come with me."

She followed him down the concrete stairway to the building's exit, where a tandem bicycle leaned against a wall.

"Time for your first lesson," Shinji declared, as Rei stared at the bicycle in wonder.

o o o


	14. Angel of Music

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

**_The Little Things That Matter  
_**by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**14\. Angel of Music**

"What are you listening to?" Rei inquired, surprising Shinji.

"Oh… just an old mixtape – it was my mother's," he replied, regarding his SDAT wistfully. "It's the only one I have – these cassettes are impossible to find now."

"I see."

Rei was silent for the remainder of the train ride.

A few weeks later, Shinji discovered a small box in his locker, accompanied by a note:

_Ikari,_

_You were incorrect. They are not impossible to find._

_Enjoy._

He smiled through teary eyes as he read the title on the cassette's case:

**_Yo-Yo Ma - Inspired by Bach: The Cello Suites_**

o o o


	15. Eye On The Ball

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

**_The Little Things That Matter  
_**by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**15\. Eye On The Ball**

As Shinji entered the pilots' locker room, he encountered a most unexpected sight.

Rei Ayanami was seated on a bench – _juggling._

He approached her warily as she concentrated intently on the colored balls.

"Ayanami… you can _juggle?"_

"I read that juggling develops hand-eye coordination, which should help improve my sync scores."

Shinji considered her for a moment, then reached into the bag beside her and pulled out three more balls. Rei's eyes widened as Shinji began to juggle the balls – expertly.

"Do you know how to pass?" he asked nonchalantly.

With a tiny smile, she tossed a ball toward him.

o o o


	16. VTOL

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

**_The Little Things That Matter  
_**by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**16\. VTOL**

Shinji was waiting for Rei as she exited the pilots' locker room.

He was _not_ happy.

_"__Why_ were you there?" he blurted, causing Rei's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise.

"…where?" she inquired, confused.

"The VTOL that picked up my father from the cemetery yesterday – you were _on_ it. _Why?"_

Rei was silent for long moments.

"I am sorry… the Commander did request that I accompany him, but also…"

Her voice trailed off as she searched for the words.

_"__What?"_ Shinji prodded.

"I merely… wished to know that you were all right."

Stunned, Shinji's expression slowly softened.

"I am… _now."_

o o o


	17. Purpose

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

**_The Little Things That Matter  
_**by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**17\. Purpose**

Their walk to school took them by a park that had been planted with thousands of spring flowers.

"Those are really pretty," Shinji commented.

Rei walked on in silence.

"You… don't like flowers?" the boy inquired.

"I do not dislike them," Rei replied, "but they are all the same and have no use, other than decoration."

Shinji thought a moment.

"A little decoration can always be useful."

Later, when Rei returned home, a splash of color in her drab apartment caught her eye.

Beside her bed, as pink as the sudden flush on her cheeks, was a single beautiful orchid.

o o o


	18. Access

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

**_The Little Things That Matter  
_**by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**18\. Access**

Normally, Shinji would walk right into Rei's apartment, as her door was never locked.

Today though, the handle refused to budge.

He stood there puzzled, his arms full of Rei's class bulletins, when the door abruptly opened, startling him.

"Ayanami – you're here!" Shinji stammered. "But… your door…"

"Yes. I am uncomfortable with strangers entering whenever they please," Rei stated flatly.

She then closed the door with a soft _click._

Shinji remained frozen, mortified that he had offended her, when after a moment, her door opened again.

"For you."

A slender hand reached out to him, holding a shiny new key.

o o o


	19. A Thing About Him

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

**_The Little Things That Matter  
_**by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**19\. A Thing About Him**

As Rei was replacing the cleaning supplies in the classroom's closet, Hikari Horaki sidled quietly up to her.

"Um… hi, Ayanami," she murmured.

"Hello," Rei replied, her ruby eyes focused on her chores.

"I… saw you talking to Toji yesterday – on the roof," Hikari ventured hesitantly.

"Yes," was Rei's flat response.

The class rep frowned. "Would you mind… telling me what you were talking about?"

Rei turned to her, shrugging slightly.

"Ikari."

Hikari instantly brightened at this. "Oh… I see! You really have a _thing_ about him, _don't_ you?"

Beaming, Hikari practically skipped away, leaving a perplexed, blushing Rei behind.

o o o


	20. A Thing About Her

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

**_The Little Things That Matter  
_**by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**20\. A Thing About Her**

"You're _doing_ it again," Kensuke needled.

"…huh? Doing _what?"_ blurted Shinji, startled.

"You're _staring,_" Toji cut in. "You've been doing it a _lot_ lately – ever since that last battle."

Shinji scowled indignantly at his two friends. "No, I wasn't!" he protested.

"You _were!_ _Everybody's_ noticed!" Kensuke replied gleefully.

"You've really got a _thing_ about her, don't you?" Toji teased.

Annoyed, Shinji ignored the two, turning his attention back to his laptop. After a moment though, he surreptitiously glanced over to where Rei sat quietly gazing out the window.

"You did it _again!"_ Kensuke laughed, as Shinji flushed a bright crimson.

o o o


	21. Pose

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction incorporating characters and situations from the Gainax/Khara manga/anime series _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and its related feature film releases. Gainax, Khara, and their various media distributors hold sole exclusive rights to their use. The author is in no way affiliated with Gainax, Khara, or their distributors, nor has this story been submitted for any commercial purpose.

**_The Little Things That Matter  
_**by Ikarus Onesun

_For N.Y._

**21\. Pose**

Rei Ayanami was a patient girl, and was accustomed to waiting without complaint.

But even THIS was beginning to test her composure like nothing else.

"This is taking awhile," she murmured with a hint of annoyance.

"Patience," Shinji Ikari replied with a shy grin.

Rei's expression darkened slightly.

"Don't move, please," Shinji whispered.

Rei's small smile returned, but the impatient gleam in her eyes remained.

Finally, after long minutes, Shinji let out a weary sigh.

"All done - what do you think?"

The painting looked nothing like her, but Rei turned to him and nodded approvingly.

"It was… worth the wait."

o o o


End file.
